parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dragonoid King Part 19 - Rai Confronts Evil Endymion/Finds out the Truth/The Big Battle
Transcript: * Rai:Sena you find my mother and rally the sailor scouts. {determinedly} I'll look for Endymion. * (Rai is making his way up Pride Rock) * Evil Endymion (yells):USAGI!!! (Echoes) * (the Hyenas Barking) * (Rai Glums) * Usagi yes Endymion * Endymion (Evil): Where is your hunting party? They are not doing their job. * Usagi: {Calmly} Endymion, there is no food. The herds have moved on. * Endymion: No. You're just not looking hard enough. * Usagi:It's over There is nothing lef. We have only one choice. we Must leave Pride Rock * Endymion (Evil) We're not going anywhere. * Usagi: Then you have sentenced us to death. * Endymion (Evil) Then so be it. * Usagi(Disgusted, amazed) You can't do that. * Endymion (Evil) I'm the king. I can do whatever I want. * Usagi If you were half the king Darien was you would nev - * (Brainwased Mamoru Hits Sailor Moon) I'm ten times the king Darien was! * (Rai appears on the ledge, growling loudly. He leaps out and runs to his mother. Endymion mistakes Rai as Tuxedo Mask and is understandably frightened) * Endymion (Evil) Darien? No. You're dead. * (Serena awakens) Darien? * Rai:No it's me * Serena:Rai you're alive how could that be * Rai:It Doesn't matter I Home now * Endymion:Rai Rai I'm a little suprise to see you Alive * (Ratigan Lawhinie and Fidget Slicks hidding away) * Rai:Give me one good reason I'll shouldn't you rip you apart * Endymion:Uh Rai you must Understand the pressure of ruling the kingdom * Rai:Are no longer yours Step down Endymion * Endymion (Chuckles):Oh well I Would Excautly however there's one little problem you see them they think I King * Sena:well we don't Rai's the rightful king * Rai:The choice is yours endymion either step down or fight * Endymion:Oh must is all end in violence I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member wouldn't you agree Rai * Rai:Thats not gonna Work Endymion I Put it behind me * Endymion:but what about your faithful subjects and they put it behdin them * Sena:Rai what he he talking about * Endymion:Aw so you having tell little secret well Rai now's your chance to tell them tell them who is responsible to Darien's Death * Rai:I am * (Sena and Serena looks Shocked) * Serena Tsukino (Begs);It's not True tell me it's not true * Rai:It's true * Endymion:You see admits it (Thunder Shaving Tone) Murderer! * Rai:No it was Aciendt * ???:(Threatened around Rai) If it weren't for you Darien would still be alive it's your fault he's dead Do you deny it! * Rai:No! * Endymion:Then your Guity * Rai:(Fear) No I'm not amurder * Endymion:Oh Rai your in trouble again but this time Daddy isn't here to save you and now everyone Know's Why * (Rai falls and grabs on cliff) * Sena:Rai * (Thunder Pride rock in fire) * Endymion:Now this looks for me (Thinking) well I See before anything (Chcuckels) oh yes i Remeber is Just the way the Father looked before he died and here's my little secret I Killed Darien * (Flashback tuxedo mask falling) * Marucho:NOOOOOOO * Rai:NOOO Murderer * (Sailor scouts Gaps) * Endymion:NoPlease * Rai:Tell them the true * Endymion: but Truth is in I am the Bo--(Chockes) All right (Chockes) All right I Did it * Rai:So can here you * Endymion:I Killed Darien! * (Hyenas and Sailor Scouts and anime girls attacks chad and uryu comes in action) * Chad:hi yaa * Uryu:Just becoming the hot stand * (Rafiki fight at hyenas) * Artemis:Let me out Let me out * Uryu:Please don't eat me * Chad:Papa * HIM:Hey who's the Pig * Chad:Are you talking to me * Uryu:uh oh he call them the pig * Chad:Are you talking to me * Uryu:Chil out then * Chad:Are you Talking to me? * Uryu:Now they'rew in foreig * Chad:They call me MR.PIG (Rams on Sedusa HIM and Fuzzy) * Uryu:Take that and that oh baby * (Hyenas squeaky) * Uryu:Oh yellow * Uryu chad and Artemis:ow ow ow